


safe

by DarbyAllinTrash



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam is crazy, Kidnapping, NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HART!!, Other, Psychopath, emotional torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: After Adam has lost everyone, he finally breaks.
Relationships: Adam Page/Cody Rhodes, Adam Page/Nick Jackson, Kenny Omega/Adam Page, adam page/matt jackson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	1. Finally safe

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!! It is a horror fic, with kidnapping and emotional torcher. It also includes disturbing descriptions and even descriptions of death. Please understand this before you read! I love writing horror and want to share this but I don’t want anyone triggered or upset by my fic.

Matt's POV 

"Thanks for the update. Ya, we'll talk to you soon." I said hanging up the phone call with Tony Kahn. 

"Any good news?" Nick asked shutting the trunk of my car. We were getting ready to leave for a show. 

"Has there been any in the last 18 months?" I asked turning to him. A year and a half ago Adam had gone missing after a show and a few months latter so did Dax and Cash. And about six months ago Cody had. The best the police had been able to guess is it's ether a crazy's fan or someone who really hates pro wrestling. 

"So nothing new?" Nick asked frowning. 

"No. They couldn't find anything out of the ordinary with Cody, and they finished the investigation on Brandi and Dustin." I explained shaking my head. "If this keeps up we're going to have to do something to keep everyone safe." 

"I know. They are clearly watching AEW, and I don't want us staying open to be the reason people are getting hurt." Nick said shaking his head. "We should talk to Kahn when we get there." 

"Your right. It may be time for AEW to shut down for a while." I mumbled. "We ready to go? I got gas last night so we should be good." 

"Ok. We should be fine then. We only have a few hours to drive and it's already getting dark." Nick pointed out. 

—————————————————————

We drove for a few hours before the car started to slow down quite a lot. "Um, Matt? What are you doing?" Nick asked looking around as we slowly came to a stop. 

"I'm not doing this on purpose. Something must be wrong with the car." I said opening the door and grabbing my phone for light. I walked to the front and opened it to try and look at the engine. 

"Can you see anything?" Nick asked sticking his head out the window to talk to me. 

"Of course not. I don't know anything about cars." I said shaking my head. "We may have to wait and call someone-"

"HELP!!" I turned quickly at the sudden noise. I could see a figure walking quickly -limping maybe- down the road. "Help please I- MATT!!" It screamed making me jump I started to walk backwards when I froze as the person came into view. 

"Oh my had Nick its Adam!" I said quickly running forward. I could here the car door slam and Nick yell Adams name as I got to him. His hair was knotted, and he was covered in dirt. His cloths were tore up and he had what looked like a huge nail sticking out of his left thigh. 

"Holy shit! Adam are you ok?!" I asked running up and taking some of his weight so he could walk better. 

"Matt, please we have to get out of here!" He said his breathing rushed.

"We've got to get you back to the car. Nick help us." I said looking over at Nick. He nodded and went to the other side of Adam, taking some of his weight as well. 

"Adam, where have you been?" Nick asked as we asked slowly to the car. 

"It doesn't matter right now, we just need to get out of here." He rushed out. Suddenly Nick collapse to the ground groaning in pain. 

"Nick!" I rushed over letting go of Adam momentarily to check on him. He had a syringe stuck in his neck making me frown. "Where did thi-" 

I was cut off as I felt a stab of pain in my own neck. "Shhh, it's time to rest...." I head Adam day before everything went black. 

—————————————————————

Adams POV

"Breaking news this morning. Two brothers were reported missing this morning after failing to show up for the tv taping of there show. The brothers Matt and Nick Jackson are believed to be the newest victims of the pro wrestler killer'. Said person has taken 6 people now, and who knows when they will stop. Local authorit-" 

"That was quick." I mumbled as I pulled my hair back into a bun. I was wearing a button down shirt and jeans, and my left leg was wrapped up. My face was finally clear of the dirt from a few nights ago. I turned to the corner of my bedroom when I heard a little bell. There up. 

I left my room making sure to lock it with the pass code. I walked through the house and could here noise from the kitchen. I smiled as I approached an old book shelf. I slid it over a bit to reveal a metal door and keypad. I put in the combo and the door unlocked so I could push it open. I walked slowly down the wooden steps to the basement. 

It was lit by three lights hanging from the ceiling. In the corner there was an area carved out of the wall. I had lined it with mattresses, and put metal bars and a door in it that locked from the outside. Inside sat Matt and Nick. Both had straight jackets on and ropes tied to it. The rope connected to the bell to let me know they were finally awake. 

They both looked confused and disoriented, but when they saw me their eyes went wide. "You May feel the effects of the drug for a few hours, but it should go away after that" I explained. 

"Adam what the hell is happening? Where are we?" Nick asked. 

"Well, I guess you finally get to meet the Pro Wrestler killer." I said smiling and pointing at myself. "All though killer is wrong. I haven't killed anyone." 

"Adam, tell us where we are." Matt spat, anger in his voice. 

"Anger. Did you know anger is often a secondary emotion. Normally hiding something else, like sadness.... or in your case fear." 

"I'm not fucking afraid of you." He spat tanking at his arms to try and get free. 

"Matt you and your brother are in a strange place. You have no hope of ever leaving, or seeing your wife's or kids again. Of course your scared. I'm patient, I'll let you work through your emotions, but you will realize that it would be in your best interest to except it." I explained. 

"Why?" Nick whispered looking up at. 

"Why? WHY? I put everything in my life aside for you, your brother, Cody, and Kenny. And you all abandon me. I'm just fixing that. Everything in your life is now gone except me. Oh! I got you a gift!" I said rising to the middle of the room where two harness attached to the ceiling. Blankets were covering both things as a sort of surprise. 

"Here it is!" I said pulling the sheets away. Matt and Nick let out terrible screams at what they saw. Dax and Cash were secured in a harnessed. There face was bloody and bruised, and tape was over their mouths. Their arms had been amputated just above their elbows and their legs had just above their knees. A hose was connected to their nose, a feeding tube meant for baby food and a sedative. 

"Adam what the fuck!" Matt yelled his eyes wide with fear. 

"Why would you do this?" Nick whispered. 

"Why? I thought you would be pleased. We hate them right! Fuck the revival! Am I right?" I asked a big smile on my face as I pushed at Dax a bit, making him swing and let out a small nose. "I guess of you really don't like it I can get rid of it. They do call me the pro wrestler killer, maybe I should live up to my name." 

I looked down when my watch started beeping. "I'll be back in a few. Don't move a muscle." I said as I turned to run up the stairs. 

Matt's POV 

"We've got to get out of here." I said yanking on my arms, hopping to get lose. "He can't keep us here forever........YOU CANT KEEP US HERE FOREVER!!!" I yelled as panic started to over take me. 

"Matt, what happened to Adam?" Nick asked still looking at Dax and Cash. 

"He's fucking crazy Nick, th-" 

"What if this is our fault? I mean, he said it was because we abandon him." He said looking at me. I could see the guilt on his face. 

"Nick, when people get mad they ignore you. They don't fucking kidnap them and tie them up in their basement. He's crazy, we can't trust him. YOUR FUCKING CRAZY ADAM!! INSANE!!" 

The boards of the stairs started to creak as someone walked on them. "Now Matt, I understand your emotions right now, like I said, I'm patient. But I could here you yelling upstairs witch we can't have, so I brought a friend to show you what happens when your not quite." Adam said. He was carrying a tray with what looked like eggs on it. 

We both gasped when we saw who was behind him. Cody was carrying two large buckets of something, his head was bowed so you couldn't see his face. His hands were bound with a chain about a foot long, same with his feet. "When Cody got here he yelled and screamed, I couldn't here myself think! Of course there was a punishment, there are punishments for breaking rules. Why don't you show them Cody" 

Cody moves his head to look at us. His eyes were full of fear, and he had huge bags under them. His face was covered in scratches and bruises, but the worst part was his mouth. His lips had been sewn together by a white string. The string had blood on it from when it had originally went into his skin. 

"Sadly Cody is feed with a tube just like these two now. But I do what I have to do." Adam said shrugging. "Cody, as Matt and Nick just got here they will need your help with eating. I need to get Dax and Cash's ready." He said grabbing a key from his pocket and unlocking a small section of the bars in front of us. Cody set the bucket down and took the tray from Adam before walking in. He set it down on the ground in front of us. I could see now it was in fact scrambled eggs, but there was a pink powder on them. 

"What the hell is in these eggs?" I asked looking over at Adam. He locked up from where he was working. He was putting a blue powder in the bucket and stirring it in. 

"Oh! That's to hep you sleep. We have a lot to talk about but you need to get some sleep. I can tell your both tiered. And I suggest you eat it no problems, or you may end up like them." He said motioning to Dax and Cash. He lifted the bucket and pored it equally in each tube. 

I looked back at Cody as he scopes some of the eggs onto the spoon. As he lifted it his eyes showed a look that could only mean 'I'm sorry'. He pushed it up to my lips but I kept them shut tightly. He tried Nick but he did the same thing. Cody went back and forth a few times before letting out a sound of frustration. 

"Our we having trouble Cody? Let me help." Adam said walking in. He held up to syringes full of a pink liquid. "You can ether eat the eggs now, or I inject this and force feed you latter. It's really up to you." He said looking between us. When nether answered he sighed. "Fine." 

He grabbed a role of duck tape I didn't see him bring in and he ripped two peaces off, sticking them over our mouth. "This one will sting when I put it in so better to cover your mouth." He explained w grabbing Nicks head and pushing it to the side to have better access to his neck. Nick struggles trying to get away as Adam stabbed him in the neck, and after a few moments he went limp. 

Adam moves to me next making me struggle as he grabbed me. I get a horrible sting, making me cry out but it was muffled by the tape. "Just relax Matt, your finally safe...." 


	2. Phone call #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created a new character to be Adams wife so I wouldn’t be bringing his actual wife into the fic. Emily Page is now the wife of Adam page

**When Adam page and his Wife Emily page first went missing a coworker of Emily made the missing person report. At the time police believe it to be nothing more then a couple that went on vacation without telling anyone or moved without Emily quitting her job.  
**

**They were wrong.  
  
**

**The phone call with Emily’s coworker was recorded, and case workers have agreed to share it with you. The caller had asked to remain anonymous so names and addresses have been cut out.  
—————————————————————**

_Police officer: “Hello, this is the Halifax Police station. How may I help you?”_

_Citizen : Hi, my name is Ashley Borlen and I need to report two missing people.”_

_Police Officer: Ok, can I get the names of these people?”_

_Citizen: Yes. There names are Emily Page and Adam Page. They are husband and wife.”_

_Police Officer: I see. Can you tell us the last time you saw them?”_

_Citizen: I’ve only meet Adam a few times, but I work with Emily. She hasn’t been to work on 4 weeks. I’ve tried calling, and today I went to her house to find out what was going on.”_

_Police officer: and what did you find?”_

_Citizen: nothing. Not a sole was there. The mail was piled up like no one had been home to collect it._

_Police officer: I see. Well I’ll need to send a few officers to the home to investigate. Can I have the address?_

_Citizen: Of course! It’s **** ******* ** ****._

_Police officer: we will need to ask you a few questions. Can I have your name and have you come down to the station?_

_Citizen: Yes of course! My name is ****** *******. I’ll be there in about 10 minutes._

_Police officer: Thank you ma’am ._


	3. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Matt's POV 

I opened my eyes a bit, trying to get them to focus. I tried stretching my arms but found they were pulled tightly around me. Where was I? My eyes finally came into focus and I saw Nick tied up with Adam securing a feeding tube to him. All the memories of what happened came flooding back. Adam had kidnapped us, as well as Cody, Dax, and Cash. He was angry at us. 

"Oh Matt! I didn't realize you were up!" Adam said when he saw me. "I already got your feeding tube attached. Easier if your asleep." He explained as he finished taping it to Nick. Instead of the duck tape from earlier nick now had black tape wrapped all the way around securing his mouth closed. I couldn't see mine but I could tell it was the same by the pressure. I could also feel a cloth in my mouth. 

"Listen I don't want to hurt you guys, but if your going to hurt yourself I'm going to keep you safe. Cody's yelling could have hurt him and me, so I fixed the problem. I really don't want to do something like that with ether of you, so please behave." He said standing up and walking to grab what locked like those leaches you would put on your kids when you take them to a theme park of something. 

"Also I would like to let you guys speak soon. I might actually go crazy if I can only talk to myself." He chuckled. When he was turned away I rolled my eyes a bit, as if he wasn't crazy already. Suddenly he was in front of me, clipping the harness to me, and taking the rope that connected me to the wall off. He did the seam to Nick before pulling on the ends of them lightly. It took us a moment to stand up as we had no access to our arms and haven't stood in god knows how long. 

"Come on, I've got to give you the tour." Adam said smiling. He slowly walked in front of us as we stumbled up the stairs slowly. The bright light from the sun was practically blinding from being in the basement so long. I looked over to see Adam shutting the door and locking it, the end of the leash barely in his grip. 

I quickly ripped it out of his hand using my body as momentum. I rolled to the ground but got up as quickly as I could. I ran towards where the door to what I assumed was outside was. It looked old and rickety, so I took a chance and threw my body at it. The impact was enough to force the door open, and I went tumbling out. I looked up, but was surprised to see I was sitting in the ground of the woods. There was nothing but trees all around us, and a small trail that would be hard to navigate. 

There was no road, no person near by. Just us in the middle of nowhere on our own, with Adam. "Little bitch!" Adam cursed grabbing the end of the leash and tanking me back, the force of it choking me a bit. "There's no way out Matt! I told you that last night! The only way you'll leave is when your fucking dead." 

He pulled me to my feet and ya caked me back into the hell of a house. He pushed me to the floor harshly. My head his the side of some table in the hallway. The pain was horrible and I could feel something wet in my hair. Nick was at my side his eyes wide with worry, asking a silent question. 'Are you ok?" I nodded lightly, wincing at the pain in my head. 

Adam groaned looking at the door. I couldn't help but feel proud that I had inconvenienced him even in the slightest way. "Now look what you've done! I'll have to keep Cody locked up to until that's fixed." He said turning to a corner. It was then I noticed Cody standing there, his eyes wide. He shook his head, panic evident on his face as Adam made his way to him. 

"You can thank Matt for this." Adam mumbled grabbing Cody by his shirt. He also grabbed my and Nicks leaches and pulled us along. Cody fought a bit, but ether he didn't care, or he had simply lost all the power he once had. Kenny stoped when we were in what looked like the living room. There was a nice couch and recliner facing a tv, and a large sliding glass door that showed what was behind the house. There was a small garden and pond. 

I was pulled back into reality as Adam snapped the end of the leaches to hooks on the wall to keep us in place. He also slipped locks on each so if we tried to unattached it, we would fail. He then dragged Cody to a corner where a harness -much like Dax and Cash were in- but it was attached to a cart so it could be moved. 

Cody fought but Adam easily picked him up and slipped him in. He locked everything into place then slid mittens over his hands and locked them so they would be useless, and he locked his arms in an arm bar so the were pulled tightly behind his back. He had absolutely no room to move, and if he did even a little bit, the harness would swing, witch I would assume didn't feel grate. 

As Adam stepped back Cody gave him a pleasing look. "Don't look at me. I'm not the one who broke the door. All though this may be a blessing, I really did need to get a new door, now I'll have to." He said smiling at Cody before turning to me and Nick. 

"Now Matt, what am I going to do with you? I want to let you out of that stuff, I mean Cody's allowed to wander the house -most of the time anyways. You'll see eventually it's better this way." He said walking towards me. "Now I need to fix this stuff." He said motioning to my face. He grabbed a first aid kit from the desk on the room. 

I finally noticed that the feeding tube had been ripped out at some point, and blood was flowing out my nose. Adam walked over and putt a napkin on it, applying pressure. I tried struggling away but Adam just glared at me. "Sorry Matt, I'm not letting you bleed out."

Once my noes was no longer bleeding, and the tube was back in he walked behind me to look at my head. The pounding had drifted to a dull throb, but my hair felt stuck to my head. "Dame it Matt. You better hope this doesn't need stitches." He said before wiping something across my head. I crop it at the pain of it, making my head fell like it was on fire. 

"Calm down." He snapped at me as he continued to clean it. Once it was clean he wrapped my head so it would hopefully heal. "If it's not better in a week you'll need stitches-" my eyes lit up at that. If I need stitches we can leave! "-no that doesn't mean you'll leave Matt, I saw the look in your eyes. I'll simply perform it myself, I can't be that bad, I mean I amputated Dax and Cashes limbs." He said winking at me, making me feel like I might throw up. 

"Now, we clearly need to talk rules. Ever home has them, and you two don't seem to understand that." He said sitting down in the couch, gesturing for us to as well. In fear of ending up like Cody, we sat slowly. My head still felt as though someone was pounding on the inside with a gamer and it was making it hard to focus. Adam snapped his fingers in front of me to get my attention. "I know your head hurts Matt. If you pay attention I'll give you some medicine for it." He said holding up a bottle of Tylenol. 

"Now, the rules for the house are pretty simple. First off, you will have no access to any phones, or electronics other then the tv. Not even myself has a phone. I do have a computer to keep tabs on things. In the evening the tv will be turned on and we will watch the news all together, if you wish to listen to music or anything you can ask and I will turn the radio on." He explained motioning to the other side did the room where an old radio was set up. 

"You've already seen the basement, and hopefully you'll get to stay out of there, but that's really up to you. The main floor where we are now is where the kitchen, living room, a bathroom, two spare bedrooms, and the...... I guess we could call it the infirmary. That's where you'll go if your injured badly or I need to perform a procedure for safety. Like an amputation, or a sewing of lips." He said stealing a look at Cody who was whimpering quietly. It was odd to see Cody so vulnerable and weak, it made me worry for what would happen to us. 

"Upstairs is Cody's room, what will be your guys room, my room and what will soon be Kenny's." Nick made a sound of distress of Kenny's name. Would he have to go through this two? "My room is completely locked up, and if I find out you tried to get in you will be severely punished." He said giving us a vary serious look. "The only time you will go outside is if I'm with you. Any more stunts like today will get you in trouble. After your settled in I will add you to the chores. I'm sure Cody will be thankful, right?" 

Cody looked up at Adam staring at him for a moment before nodding. "That's what I thought! Chores will include cleaning the house, cooking, gardening, and other things. I have some animals outside you must help with as well. A few chickens who supply us well, some milk cows, and beef cows. I have a couple pigs, as well as goats. Many of them will be slaughtered for us to eat, and some will be to bread. I don't go to town for food, so that and the garden are how we get food." He explained pointing out back. 

"Do not under any circumstances go near the pond. It's not safe and I don't want anyone getting hurt." Ya sure, no one getting hurt. "Now, I have some stuff to set up, but I'll leave you guys in here to catch up." He said finally standing. He walked over to us casually and began ripping the tape off. The pain was horrible as it stuck to my skin and ripped my hair. Once it was off I pushed the cloth out, and was disgusted to find it was a pair of socks! He did the same to Nick before he began to walk out of the room. "And don't get any ideas. I see everything!" He said pointing to the corner, where I saw a little camera. They were in all corners of the room. 

I watched as he walked away, and when he was gone Nick had his face shoved in my chest and I could feel his tears. "What did we do to deserve this.." he cried. We may both be adults, but in that moment I was back to when we were little and he would sneak into my room when he had a bad dream. All I wanted to do was hold my little brother, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do but let him cry. 

"I thought Adam was our friend, but he's hurting us, and Cody, and he planing of hurting Kenny! Matt, our wifes, our kids, what's gonna happen?" He asked looking at me know, tears running down my face. I didn't realize it until now but I was crying to. I heard a small noise from where Cody was making me turn and see he was crying as well. I looked back and Nick, who so badly was hoping I had the answer. 

"I don't know Nick." I whispered, as it felt like I had just fell off a building. I was supposed to protect Nick, and I had failed. 

"Matt, we need to pray." Nick said with shaky breath. I nodded as both our eyes slid shut. I had always given Cody a hard time about us being Christian and him lot, but at this point I didn't care. We all needed saved. 

"Heavenly father, please help us stay strong and help us out of this. Keep me and Nick and Cody safe, and help Kenny stay away from this. Bless Dax and Cash so Adam will not continue to harm them. Watch over our family's as we fight through this, please give a sign to them that we are alive, and to keep looking." I was surprised when Nick continued. 

"Let Adam get the help he needs. He's sick lord, and needs to be save. Amen." 

"Amen." I mumbled, but in my head I added that I really didn't give a fuck if Adam got help. Let God send a bullet through his head. I felt bad for the thought of wanting my friend dead, but he did this, and didn't deserve forgiveness. I turned the best I could to face Cody, his eyes were sad, and his whole body was shaking from the tension of the contraption he was in. “Cody, have you been here the last 6 months?” I asked watching him nod. 

“We’ve been looking for you honest. We just, didn’t know if we should shut down AEW, or what was happening.” I explained. He motioned to the tv with his head and nodded. “Right, you probably saw it on the news...”

“Cody, have you left this place since you got here?” Nick asked quickly. He shook his head sadly. Me and Nick had been here a few days and it felt like hell, but Cody had been here 6 months. Oh god, Dax and Cash had been here over a year! 

We didn’t really talk after that, but I caught Nick talking to himself a bit, and Cody whispered in the corner. God, was this my new life? 

————————————————————

Adams POV 

After a few hours I walked back into the house to see Nick and Matt asleep together on the couch, both curled up together. Cody appeared to be spaced off in the corner. The house was silent, and I hated it. When it was quiet the voices got louder, telling me to do things. It caused me to do what I did to Emily. I hadn’t wanted to, but being at home alone, no sound, made me here them. 

I walked over to Matt and Nick and set a hand on ether of there shoulders. “Wake up, we need to watch the news.” I whispered. The slowly opened there eyes and practically jumped away -or tried i guess. “after the news we have a surprise outside then dinner, and it will finally be time for you guys to shower.” I explained walking over to Cody and unlocking the weals on the cart. I pulled it over so he too could see the tv and sat down. I grabbed the remote and turned the tv on so we could watch. 

It was Mainly weather and such for a while, but then the crime came on and I turned it up. “Two men went missing earlier this week. Two brother Matt and Nick Jackson. They are believed to have been taken by who the police are calling ‘Pro wrestler killed’ All men who have gone missing have been workers for All Elite Wrestling. One of the EVPs Kenny omega spook today, calming they are now shutting down the company until they are sure no one else will be in danger. We have one of the detectives here who have been working in the case.”

“Thank you. We really don’t know much about the disappearances. For many there have been no signs of struggle or distress. The only one to have that was Cody Rhodes who’s office had some things knocked over.” The defective explained.

“So it seems like they went willingly?” 

“Yes. The only one that’s different is the first two who went missing. Adam page and Emily Page. No one else’s significant other has gone missing. We urge anyone that knows something to let us know, and stay safe.” 

“Scary things, in other news....” I cut the tv off right there and turned to the three of them. 

“Matt, Nick, you should be proud. You made national television in only a week! If took them4 weeks to even investigate me.” I said smiling at them. They both just stared at me, clearly upset. “Oh! I have that surprise out there! Sadly Cody will need to stay in here as that can’t go outside, but it’s more for you two anyways.” I said standing up and unlocking them from the wall. I pulled them along with me on there unsteady legs. 

Once outside I turned to look at them. You weren’t happy with the gift I tried to give you, so I redid it!” I said pulling them along. They both froze when I showed them, and Nick fell to his knees a look of horror on his face. In front of us the lifeless body’s of Dax and Cash hing from a tree. There faces were almost purple from suffocating. Nick started to cry out as though he was in physical pain, and I started to laugh. 

I laughed harder as my hands flew up to my hair, the leaches in one of them still. I sunk to me knees still laughing making Matt the only one standing. “Why the hell are you laughing?” He asked discussed in his voice. I turned to look at him taking a deep breath to stop laughing for a moment before speaking. 

“Now I really am Hangman Adam Page. 


	4. Interrogation #1

**The first detective set on this case was named Detective Arther Cage. These are some of the first questionings he did for the case, and you have been given access. The names of those where were questioned were Kenny Omega, Brandi Rhodes, Christopher Daniels, Dax Harwood, Cash Wheeler, Matt Jackson, and Nick Jackson. The first tape For Cody Rhodes became unusable over time.  
**

Kenny Omega- 

Detective Gate: Thank you for seeing us mr Omega. We would just like to go over a few things before we begin. 

Kenny Omega: Oh ya, of course. 

Detective Gate: We would like to remind you you are not under arrest, and may leave at anytime. You also may refuse to answers any questions you see fit. Do you understand? 

Kenny Omega: Um yes. 

Detective Gate: Good. Now, how long I’ve you known mr Page? 

Kenny Omega: I don’t know, 4 maybe 5 years. We met while I was working in Japan, we got to know each other and he ended up joining the Elite.

Detective Gate: Who does the ‘Elite’ consist of? 

Kenny Omega: it’s been a mix of people, but the main ones being Me, Matt, Nick, and Adam. Cody kinda left to do his own thing a while ago. 

Detective Gate: Did you and Adam have any relationship other then friends? You were a tag team correct?

Kenny Omega: oh! Um.... ya, tag partners....

Detective Gate: You sound slightly nervous mr Omega. Is there something your not telling me? 

Kenny Omega: will anyone else know what we’re saying? 

Detective Gate: I have a recording going so I may listen back latter. Also anyone who takes the case depending on how long it takes will hear.

Kenny Omega: Ok....... I um, me and Adam, slept together a few times...

Detective Gate: Was it at all romantic?

Kenny Omega: Not That I know of, He adores Emily.

Detective Gate: what about you mr Omega?

Kenny Omega: w-what?

Detective Gate: was there any romantic attraction on your end?

Kenny Omega: I- I’m not sure. For me it was just, a hot guy wanted to sleep with me. For him I think it was he missed Emily and wanted something. 

Detective Gate: Do you know if Emily ever found out about the fling between yourself and Mr Page? 

Kenny Omega: I don’t think so. She was always kind, never gave an indication of knowing if she did. Listen, I need to leave. I have stuff to do to get ready for the show.

Detective Gate: I told you, your welcome to leave at anytime. Thank you for the information, but I have one more question, is there anyone who might have been fighting with him?

Kenny Omega: you may want to try Dax and Cash. There part of a tag team, FTR. They were buddy’s but things got ugly real quick.

~~~End of tape~~~

Brandi Rhodes-

Detective Gate: Thank you for agreeing to answer some questions. 

Brandi Rhodes: Of course! I felt horrible when I found out about them missing. 

Detective Gate: yes. Real quick I want to remind you that you are not under arrest, and may leave at any time. You may also refuse to answer any questions you wish. Is that understood? 

Brandi Rhodes: yes. 

Detective Gate: Now, how well do you Know the Page’s? 

Brandi Rhodes: Not vary well to be honest. I mean, Adam has come over to our home, and I’ve worked with him, but he’s more of Cody’s friend. As for Emily I only met her a few times at big events. She didn’t really like coming to live events for the show. 

Detective Gate: really? Do you know why? 

Brandi Rhodes: I don’t know. I guess I just assumed that she worked a lot or something. 

Detective Gate: You mentioned that your husband is friends with Adam. From what we have gathered, Adam wasn’t getting along with almost any of his friends. 

Brandi Rhodes: ya, it’s kinda of a shame what happened. All though Cody didn’t really have anything to do with it. He never said anything but he basically just kinda left the elite. Him and Adam don’t talk nearly as often as they used to, but they still did. 

Detective Gate: Thank you so much. That’s all we need from you. We may give you a call if something else pops up and need to ask anymore questions. 

Brandi Rhodes: Of course. Have a good day 

~~~End of Tape~~~

Christopher Daniels- 

Detective Gate: Thank you vary much for agreeing to speak with me. I would like to remind you that you are in no way under arrest, and may leave at any time. You may also refuse to answer any questions. Do you understand? 

Christopher Daniels: Ya, of course. 

Detective Gate: we wanted to speak to you as you are head of talent relations. We wanted to know if there were any real problems Adam Page has with others. 

Christopher Daniels: Most people were cool with Adam. I mean, he’s quite a lot of fun to be around. Drinks a little much, but that’s his choice. The only people I can think of would be Dax Harwood, Cash Wheeler, Matt Jackson, and Nick Jackson. They’ve been having issues for months now. Hell, Matt and Nick kicked him out of the Elite. 

Detective Gate: When did this happen? 

Christopher Daniels: about two months ago I’d say. Adam cost them a title opportunity when he and Lenny were champs. 

Detective Gate: interesting.... I wanted to also ask you about your policy on change a relationship with a coworker. 

Christopher Daniels: If your relationship with a coworker changes they must report to us immediately so we can get it changed. We won’t go public with the information, but we do need to know it. 

Detective Gate: were you aware of Adam page and Kenny Omegas sexual relationship?

Christopher Daniels: oh! Um no, I didn’t know that. 

Detective Gate: interesting. We may need to see those relationship papers at some point. Your welcome to leave that’s all we needed. 

~~~end of tape~~~

Dax and Cash- 

Detective Gate: Thank you for coming. I would like to remind you that you are not under arrest, and may leave at any time. You may also refuse to answer any questions you don’t want to. Understood? 

Dax Harwood: ya ya whatever. Let’s just get this over with. 

Detective Gate: yes um, many people have told me you two and Adam have had some problems in the past-

Cash Wheeler: Bull. Me and Dax have no problem with Adam. He blames us for his issues with the Jacksons. Says it our fault they don’t trust him. Bull shit I tell you..

Detective Gate: It sounds like you do have some problems with him. 

Cash Wheeler: why are you asking is what our problems with Adam are? 

Detective Gate: People do things for different reasons. It could be out of passion or spit, most commonly is anger-

Dax Harwood: You think we did this?! Wow, you clearly don’t know what your talking about 

*sound of a two chairs being pushed on the ground*

Dax Harwood: come on, he said we’re free to leave a any time. Fuck him.

~~~End of Tape~~~

Matt and Nick- 

Detective Gate: Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I want to remind you that you are not under arrest, and may leave at any time. You may also refuse to answer any questions. Is that understood?

Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson: yes. 

Detective Gate: ok, just about everyone I’ve talk to as pointed out that you and Adam had problems. 

Matt Jackson: ya we did. It wasn’t something so horrible that we would do something like this.

Detective Cage: were not accusing you of anything mr Jackson. Now, Adam had been missing a lot of work, did no one try and reach him? 

Nick Jackson: This wasn’t the first time he’s wondered off. I mean, just this spring he tried to go out and live in the woods.

Detective Cage: so in the few weeks he was gone no one tried to reach him?

Matt Jackson: Cody did. He was supposed to be in a tournament but didn’t show up. 

Detective Cage: well, I brought Adams phone here with me, it was found in the house. I wanted to play a voice mail on it and ask a few questions.

Nicks voice on the phone: Hey Adam. I wanted to check in on you. Um, I knew you were nervous I was going to spill the beans on what’s going on, but I wanted to reassure you I wouldn’t. Hope you come back to work soon. 

Matt Jackson: what the hell was that?

Detective Cage: were hoping to know what’s ‘going on’ that he doesn’t want other knowing. 

Nick Jackson: I- I um.... I just um...

Matt Jackson: Nick what is going on?

Nick Jackson: Ok, a few months ago, I found Adam drunk outside a bar. I took him back to the hotel where he started blabbering nonsense. I under stood a bit though. He said he cheated on Emily with Kenny, and didn’t feel bad about it. The next morning he was embarrassed and begged me not to tel anyone, so I didn’t.

Matt Jackson: wait what?

Detective Cage: so three people know. You, him, and Kenny. Your sure you didn’t tell anyone else?

Nick Jackson: I’m positive. It didn’t feel like it was my place. 

Detective Cage: well, thank you for your cooperation. We’re don’t and you are welcome to leave. 

Nick Jackson: sir, please find our friend. 

Detective Cage: I’m doing my best.

~~~End of Tape~~~ 


	5. Together

Adams POV 

I dragged Nick and Matt back into the house, both of them had tears in there eyes, but Matt's looked more angry and Nicks looked more sad. Since sewing Cody's lips I've gotten really good at reading emotions, manly the negative ones. When I walked back into the living room Cody looked concerned by how upset Nick and Matt were, but I ignored it. I'm sure they would tell him later. 

"Ok! I've decided that for tonight we would stick to the feeding tubes. Cody has to anyways, and I'm not sure your stomachs could take it." I explained. "So, we need to do showers and such. Cody, you know the rules, but Matt and Nick will need my help. We'll do Matt and Nicks first, then I'll let you out cody." He nodded slowly, trying to stay as slow as possible as to not move the harness. 

I patted his head lightly and walked away leading Matt and Nick with me. I opened the door to a bedroom. The walls were white, with white bedsheets on the single bed in it. There was nothing else. I hated when things weren't plain, it distracted me. Doctors had told my parents it was OCD all my life. I lead them to a door on the other side that opened to an equally white bathroom. The lights were bright, and there was no sink. The shower had no walls around it, more like locker room showers, and there was a small cabinet with a lock in it. The walls also had a few hooks, as well as another type of harness. This one held you maybe a few inches off the ground so I could do things like help them shave. 

"Nick you've been much bette behaved then Matt, so I'll be getting you ready first." I said tying the end of the leches to one of the hooks. "I'll be putting you in this harness so you don't hurt yourself while I help you. This will happen the first few times, but with good behavior you can earn the privilege to do it on your own like Cody." 

I took a step forward and started unlocking the jacket that was in nick. When it was unlocked I slid it off of him. His arms were red from the pressure and were clearly in pain from being in one spot so long. I reached up and started pulling at the feeding tube so it would be out of the way. He made a few sounds of distress but I ignored them as I pulled it out all the way. I had taken his shirt off when I put the jacket on, so I started working on his legs. I unzipped his pants, and he started to pull away but I quickly yanked him back. The smell of urine was strong as I pulled them down and I felt slightly bad. With being tied up downstairs I had left them in the same jeans they were wearing when I found them, and they had no way of going to the bathroom in that time. 

"Don't fucking touch him." Matt snapped as I snapped the harness off of Nick, keeping one of my hands strongly on his shoulder. One of the ........ pills I gave him earlier was already taking effect, and stripping him of some of his muscle. I walked him over to the shower harness, but before I strapped him in I pulled off his boxers, witch were wet with urine. Once he was strapped in I got to work on Matt. He was a lot harder, fighting me on everything, but just like with Nick he was already losing muscle, and really couldn't fight against me. 

Once Matt too was strapped in I stripped of my own cloths to keep them from getting wet and turned to water on. It was cold at first and the both tried to pull their legs out of the way. "What the fuck man." Matt mumbled as I walked to the small cabinet and put in the passcode, making sure they couldn't see it. I pulled out the shampoo and conditioner as well as Body wash, and a razor. 

Washing there hair was relatively simple, and neat her said all the much, both keeping there heads tilted up. It wasn't until I hat the razor and was walking towards Nick that they both started to protest.... a lot. "Don't get ducking near us with that!" Matt snapped his eyes wide. 

"Calm down Matt, you both need to shave." I said as if I was talking down to a child. I started with Nicks face, knowing he preferred to be a bit more cleanly shaven then Matt. I started to bend down to I could deal with his...... nether region. 

"Adam, please don't..." he whispered, fear in his voice causing me to role my eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt to Nick. It needed to be done, I know you hate hair all over, you've complained about it before." I said as I got started. He moved a bit and I pulled away quickly so I wouldn't cut him. "Nick don't fucking move again." I snapped not looking up at him. I started again and he stayed relatively still for me. 

I smiled when I stood up looking at him. "Thank you." I turned to Matt who was struggling as much as he could. 

"I would rather have you cut my dick off then let you shave for me." He spat making me sigh. Fine, he didn't want to look nice, that's not my fault. Before I turned to water off I set a little Shampoo and conditioner out for Cody but locked the razor and such back up. No one was allowed to shave unless I was present . I dried them both off, witch was a hole hell of a lot harder then I waned it to be. 

I slid mittens like Cody had on onto them both. "You'll have to use this so I know your not trying to get out." I explained patting both there heads. As I walked to the door Matt's voice spoke out to me. 

"Your fucked up Adam, you know that?" 

"Matt, fucked up would be letting you all suffer out there. I'm helping you." I said before closing the door behind me. The lock made a beep to signal it was locked as I walked to where Cody was. 

"You'll be staying in the spare room with Matt and Nick until they are settled in." I explained as I unlocked him. "There are some clothes for you in the room, you won't be coming out again tonight." I walked him down the hall and opened the door slowly. Even though Matt and Nick had a chain connecting then to the wall o didn't want any surprises. "Have a good night." I called closing the door once Cody was in. 

I sighed looking at myself. I was still nude, but most of the water was dried up. I had things to do and didn't fell like going up stairs to get dressed. "It's summer anyways." I mumbled pulling boots on to my damp feet and trudged outside. I grabbed my pocket knife off of the table as I walked by and a pro he's the tree Dax and Cash were still hanging in. 

"A lot of work for a damn gift." I said pulling the laser over and climbing up. I opened the knife and sawed at the rope for a bit. It took a lot of effort as the rope was thick but eventually Dax's body fell to the ground, and not long after Cashes followed. I got off the laser and grabbed the ends of the ropes and started pulling to bodies. I was in relatively good shape still, and Eax and Cash had lost a lot of body weight, but it was still hard. 

I was breathing heavily as I finally stopped at two deep holes I had dug hours ago. It was getting dark, and the night was getting cold, so I quickly threw the bodies in. I grabbed a shovel and started to fill the holes. My body was getting cold from the lack of clothes, and it was getting dark witch meant mosquitoes, and the last thing I needed was a bug bite on my dick. 

I sighed when the bodies were finally buried, I would put headstones there another day. As I walked back towards the house I stoped at another grave, this one was for Emily. The headstone itself looked all grimy and was molding, and the grave looked as though an animal had dug around in it looking for food. I felt myself crumple to the ground, my knees getting cut up on the sticks I fell on. "I'm making a new family Em, you would have loved them.

—————————————————————

Matt's POV. 

Me and Nick sat on the bed, both in the sleep shirt and shorts Adam had given us, and for the first time since we were here, we had the use of our hands. We did however have those mittens on that kept us from using our hands as well as a chain on our neck connecting to the wall. If we tried to get to the door it would choke us. We were both facing the wall to try and give Cody some privacy as Adam had said to leave the door open, and there were cameras in here. 

I looked over at Nick, who's eyes were closed tightly as he mumbled something. Figuring it was a prayer I decided to leave him be and just look at the wall. The light in the room was off as we couldn't reach it, but the room was still vary bright from the light in the bathroom and the white walls. The water turned off and a few moments later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Cody who was also wearing a shirt and shorts much like mine and Nicks. His hair was still damp but he smiled- as best he could with his lips stuck together. 

"Hey man." I said, causing Nick to now look up and see Cody. Cody held up a nite book that I had no idea where he got it from and one of those pencils they would use in a prison. I opened it and saw it had a sentence. 

**_I can use this to talk to you_ **

I was confused for a moment as the mittens would not allow us to use a pencil when I saw he didn't have them on, in fact he had no restrictions on. "Cody! Get us out and open the door." I said motioning to our neck, but he shook his head. "What do you mean no? You can use your thumbs!" 

He quickly grabbed the note book and scribbled something down and handed it back. 

_**We will get in trouble. Adam sees everything!** _

"If we leave he won't Cody!" I snapped making him glare before writing again.

_**Tried. How lips got like this.** _

I sighed shaking my head. If this was our best chance to leave, we were screwed. "Cody, do you want to know anything about what's been going on?" Nick asked giving Cody a small smile. Cody immediately nodded handing the notebook to Nick. 

**_Brandi!! Dustin!!_ **

"There both ok. The investigation on them just ended, no one thinks they did it."Cody nodded a small tear running down his face. I realized how much it must hurt, being away from his wife and brother, two of the most important people to him. And I realized how horrible it must have been to be with Adam in his own. 

"You miss them?" I asked. 

_**Every day.** _

"Does it get better?" He simply shook his head. God, how was I supposed to move on without knowing if my wife and kids were ok? Nick reached over and took my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

"Hey, at least it all three of us now. Plus we have a way to communicate, we can get through this." He reassured us. "But let's get some sleep, I want to sleep in a real bed with out drugs running though my body." He said scouting all the way to the wall. Me and Cody got on the bed, and tried to stay away to give each other space, but we ended up in each others arms. We needed it. Who knew what we would get it again. 


	6. Flashback #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Adam and Kenny’s last together.

Adam slowly opened his eyes, the light from the hotel window practically blinding him. He attempted to get out of bed, but felt a weight wraparound his midsection. He looked down to see two arms wrapped tightly around him. He followed the arms to the body they were connect to and saw Kenny, his mouth open slightly a bit of drool sliding down his chin. 

Adam smiled at at how cute Kenny looked, his curls wild in his face. Adam reached over and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. He frowned when he saw a few missed calls and messages from Emily last night. He he really forgotten to call her last night? Adam sighed squirming a bit, as the need to pee over ruled the want to keep Kenny still. 

As slowly as he could, Adam slipped out of Kenny’s arms and went into the bathroom doing his thing. Once down he opened his phone and called Emily, staying in the bathroom to stay quiet. 

“Adam!”

“Hey Em, I’m sorry I missed your calls. Late nigh and I was really tired.” He lied way to easily to his wife. He looked over his shoulder as the bathroom door opened slowly showing a Kenny omega, who happened to be completely naked. 

“Adam your in another state! I can’t just drive over to make sure your ok! I even tried calling Kenny and Nothing!” She said clearly upset. He felt Kenny’s arms wrap around his mid section, and Kenny face rest in where his neck and shoulders meet. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll call you more often while I’m on the road.” He promised, all though they both knew how empty that promises was. Adam knew she knew something was different, just not exactly. You would need a pretty specific guess to know. 

“Ya sure.” She mumbled, as Adam but his lip to hold back a moan as Kenny kissed at him neck. 

“Listen Em, I’ve got to go. I need to get ready, plus Kenny likes to leave earLY!” His voice went up a bit at the end as Kenny boy into his neck. 

“Ok, I love you.” 

“Love you too.” He said hanging up immediately. “Fuck Kenny you can’t do that when I’m on the phone with Emily.” He said, hand resting in Kenny’s curls as he continued to nip at Adams neck. 

Adam could feel Kenny’s erection against his own bare ass, causing him to push back against his slightly. “You know, I really shouldn’t e doing this. I love Emily.”

“Want me to stop?” Kenny asked pulling away from Adams neck but he was pushed back down. 

“Of course not.”

“How about round two in the shower? You seem to need it.” Kenny said reaching forward to grope Adams dick causing him to moan. 

“Fuck.... come on Angel.” 


	7. Actions have consequences

Adams POV

I sat up slowly as the alarm clock went off next to me. I groaned as I sat up, reaching over to turn it off. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I looked over at the window in my room. One of the few in the house. Even though it was the middle of summer it was still pitch black outside. I had to get up this early so I could take care of the animals. Cody, bless his heart, really was not a country person, and really didn't know how to take care of animals so I did most of it. I could only pray that Matt and Nick would be somewhat better help. 

I pulled the heavy blanket off my body, shivering as the cold morning air hit my bare body. I looked down to see all the cuts from being outside naked had left, and I hadn't bothered to deal with last night. I pulled myself up from the bed and trudged into my personal bathroom. 

Unlike the ones in the rest of the house this one was just a normal bathroom. The amount of money I had put into this house the last few years was insane. I turned the shower on as well as the radio I kept in there. I turned it onto a jazz channel and pulled out the first aid kit, setting it to the side for after the shower. 

I stoped into the showers slowly, feeling the burn of the water on my open wounds. I cleaned myself as quickly as I could, making sure there was no dirt left on me. Once out I dried myself off and sat on the toilet seat to put bandages on tue cuts. I swayed a bit to the music, allowing my mind to wander. Back to one of my first dates with Emily. Not the date it's self, but when I was getting ready. 

———————————————————

"What the hell was I thinking!" I yelled, hands pulling at my tangled hair as I paced around the hotel room. Matt and Nick were sat on one of the beds, Kenny was sitting in a chair off to the side, and Cody was sat on the floor by Nick and Matt's feet. All three of them seemed a bit worried. 

"I've met her 3 times! I'm gonna look like an idiot!" We we're back in the same town I had met Emily, and she asked if I wanted to go dancing with her. I was so excited to see her I forgot one minor detail, I can't dance. 

"Calm down Adam. I'm sure it will be o-"

"Cody I swear to any god out there, if you say it will be 'ok' I will sow your mouth shut." I snapped pointing at him. 

"Adam, calm down." Kenny said, grabbing my attention. He had a way of doing that. "Go shower, get dressed, I'll handle this." Kenny assures me. I wanted to argue but didn't have the time, and simply nodded. 

The shower was quick, and I got into a nice shirt and jeans, along with some boots. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a bun so it would be out of my face. When I stepped into the room I was surprised to see Matt and Kenny dancing with some classical musics playing. 

"Adam! We found a YouTube video that's really great at explaining this! Me and Matt just learned so we can teach you!" Kenny said excitedly. I felt a smile grow on my own as I walked over. We spent the rest of the day teaching me to dance, and I had a great time with Emily. 

————————————————————

I quickly pulled myself from the memory as I stood up. Thoughts of Kenny were getting more and more normal. I was getting a head of myself. Kenny couldn't come here until Nick and Matt were acting accordingly. I pulled a shirt on buttoning it up as well as some pants. I walked over to the laptop I kept in my room. I used it to keep it and on what was going on in the rest of the world. 

I logged on and looked up AEW. First five story's were:

'AEW KENNY OMEGA GETS BACKLASH FOR NOT CLOSING!'

'WIFES OF BROTHERS MATT AND NICK JACKSON SEND PLEA TO CAPTURE "we just want our husbands back."'

'AEWS TONY KAHN TO HOLD PRESS CONFERENCE ON MISSING WRESTLERS"

'OTHER COMPANIES THINKING ABOUT CLOSING AFTER YOUNG BUCKS DISAPPEARANCE'

'TRIPLE H SPEAKS ON WRESTLERS DISAPPEARING "we are confident in our ability to keep our wrestlers safe"' 

So many different stories. So many people talking, and yet, one of the rope stories is about how this was WWEs chance to pull ahead of AEW. Disgusting. I went to YouRube to watch a interview from one of the detectives on the case. They had zero leads, zero witnesses, and no idea where to look. I was doing it right. 

I closed the laptop and stood up, pulling my shoes on. I walked slowly downstairs and felt a chill through my spine. I looked over, groaning at the broken door. Thank god no animal had gotten in last night. I couldn't have Cody make food until that was fixed, so it was priority one. I headed out back to get what I needed, but pulled out the small tablet I had that showed me the severity cameras. Cody, Matt, and Nick were bundled up together, all three in a deep sleep. I smiled a bit, it was a good thing they were getting along, that was one less battle to fight. 

When I got to the small shed in the back I polled the ring of keys of my belt and unlocked the door. I pulled it open and went to the back where I knew an old sturdy door was. The door didn't match the rest of the house, having a more 'fancy' look, but it used one of the old fashion keys, with many I would be the only one who could open it. I pulled the door back to the house, and by the time it was on, the sun was coming up. Time to get Cody.

I wandered down the hall, unlocking the door using the key pad. All of the doors had ether a key pad, old fashion lock, or a pad lock, all of witch only I could open. I opened the door to see Cody already standing up, his head towards the floor, his body naturally waking him up by now. Cody has been so easy to train, witch was a surprise because he could be a real stubborn son of a bitch. 

He silently walked over and I grabbed his shoulder tightly, and practically dragged him out to the kitchen. Attached to the counter was a leach that I connected to his neck. "Eggs again, it will be easy for them to digest. I want enough for me, Nick, and Matt. Once that is done you sit at the table and wait for me. When I get back I will get your breakfast ready, then I will get Matt and Nick." I explained pulling the eggs, and milk out of the fridge, and got a pan down for him to cook with. 

It had taken months for me to finally trust Cody with cooking. There were so many things he could do when I'm not there. Burn himself, cut himself etc. But now he knew not to fuck around with that stuff. 

Leaving Cody to cook I made my way outside. I walked over to the small trail, it was about a 10 minute walk, and I would be at an old pickup truck I had hidden. Once I got there I got in a drive to the small pasture where the Cows were kept. I didn't have the room behind the house for them, but I did here. I walked around checking on them, making sure they had water, and that the grass was still growing well. Two of the cows would be slaughtered in a few months, and the others would be used to breed more cows. 

I then went over to the small barn where the milking cows were already waiting for me. "Mornin girls." I said grabbing a few buckets and a stool. One of them mooed at me, nudging my shoulder. "I know I know! Your full, I'm getting on it." I mumbled sitting down. I had the money to get a Machine to do this, but I couldn't risk my name being on anything, so I would continue to do it by hand.

By the time I was walking into the area where the house was, the sun was up, and it was probably about 7. I quickly went over to the bigger barn, and saw the other animals. Collecting chicken eggs was fast, and they are easy to feed, just like the goats. The pigs would be feed later when we were done eating. I checked a few areas for rats or mice, before heading back towards the house. 

I slipped my shoes off due to them being muddy and went inside. Cod had three plates set up with eggs, and was sitting in the only chair that didn't have any. "Mornin Cody!" I called out as I walked into the kitchen. He looked up at me, his eyes had large circles, and I noticed his lips looked slightly swollen. "It looks like I'm going to need to clean the stitches today." I said bending down a bit, reaching my hand out. He slowly moved forward shaking at every second as I cured his face, moving it a bit to see his lips better. 

"Oh well, it can wait a few hours." I said standing again. I walked over to the cabinet and unlocked it using one of my keys. All of the cabinets were locked as well. This one had the packet of a formula I would make for Cody, and it also had all of the pills in it. I grabbed some bright blue ones, made to keep you calm, and the beige ones, the muscle weakening ones. I grabbed one of the bags, and quickly made Cody's breakfast, crushing up the pills and adding it in. I attached one of the tubes, and walked over to him. 

Cody immediately pulled his shirt up, and I could see the entrance to the valve that went to his stomach. I reached down and attached it easily. I walked back over the the counter to look at the calendar. “This week I need to clean the valve on your feed tube, I’ll probably do it Wednesday.” I said, more talking at Cody then to him. “And today we need to weed the garden, hopefully Matt and Nick will help. And I need you t bring in the eggs and milk I got this morning and put it away.” I explained. This was an everyday thing, just our normal schedule. I crushed up the rest of the pills, sprinkling them on Matt and Nicks eggs, leaving mine alone. 

“I’m going to go get them.” I say walking out of the kitchen. As I walk down the hall, I can here hushed voices. I’m glad I don’t have to wake them up, that would be torture. I opened the door to see them both still on the bed, there heads snapping over to see me. 

“Mornin.” I said a smile on my face. Matt’s eyes set hard as stone on me as I walked over. “How are you guys feeling? Your probably light headed after not really eating anything worth your time.” I said.

“Ya, I’m sure that’s the reason..” Matt mumbled as I reached up and undid the leaches from the wall. 

“Come on. Cody’s waiting for us.” I said pulling them along. I’m just a few days I could feel the difference in how strong they were. I had struggled to get them in the house the first night, and they were heavily drugged at the times. Now it felt like nothing to pull them down the hall by the leash. 

“Cody’s ok?” Nick asked voice quiet. Nick had been quite almost the whole time he had been here. 

“Of course he is. Just had some thing to do in the morning like always.” I explained walking down the hall. When we got to the kitchen it was left in the exact same way. Cody with his head down, and the food untouched. I yanked them over, sitting Matt down first. He struggled against me, but I tied the leash so close short he couldn’t stand up. I did the same with Nick before walking behind Matt. 

“I’m checking your head before you can eat.” I explained unwrapping his head slowly. The bandage was dirty from blood, but it was looking better. I grabbed another bandage and wrapped it quickly. 

“Ok, Nick. You’ve been doing a lot better then Matt, so Cody will feed you today, but if your good, you will get those mittens off and will be able to feed yourself.” I explained as Cody picked up the spoon and began to feed him. Nick was hungry, and you could tell. He didn’t want to eat it, it was laced and he could clearly see that, but hunger will make you do things. 

“As for you Matt, I will have to feed you myself. Don’t want you hurting anyone or yourself. I explained picking up a spoon myself. 

“I’m not eating until you tell me what the fuck is on it.” He snapped making me sigh. 

“Let’s not for this again Matt. You need to eat.” I did scooping some up. I started to bring it towards him, when he leaned forward and bit me. “Shit!” I yelled dropping the spoon and pulling my hand away. I jumped up and looked at it, and I’d hadn’t broken skin, but I felt something in ma snap. 

“That’s it!” I yelled unbuckling the leach from his neck, and ya long him from his chair. I turned to the shocked faces of Nick and Cody, “do not ducking love. If you do I will fucking shoot you!” I snapped dragging Matt down the hall. He was starting to panic as I dragged him, calling out for help, but as they say. ‘No one can hear you in scream’

I opened the door to the medical room and practically threw him on the chair. I put the restraints on him. “Normally I would give you anesthesia, but you need to be awake for this!” I said grabbing a mouth prop and stuffing it in, holding his mouth open. He was still trying to thrash around as I grabbed a syringe and filled it with a numbing medicine. I turned back to him, as he screamed the best he could as I stabbed him in the gums. 

I waited a bit until I knew it would have taken effect, and pulled over a cart of dental tools. I picked up a pair of pliers and looked int Matt’s eyes, witch were wide with fear. “You’ll think twice about doing shit like that again. You will learn Matt, actions have consequences.”


End file.
